PRECIOUS
by Aira Aura
Summary: Tsubaki is a vampire who always target girls as his meals.. Until one night he meet a boy who don't have much time to live named , Azusa in the church. Azusa have a holy soul. Tsubaki like this human boys and want this boy to become his before this human die.


**Tittle : Precious**

**Anime : Brother Conflict**

**Author : Aira Aura**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Brother Conflict…. But I do own the plot…..**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1 : Want You<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**You should be careful when night. Because the creature who thirsty of blood often hang around at night to find his victims. They might disguise a human. Sometimes you won't even know if they aren't human. They will try many ways to charm your heart then make you their property. But usually, never once a human manage to charm the creature**__._

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Under the moonlight, there a couple embraces each other. But the girl suddenly collapse and the white haired man look at the laying on the ground girl with such a cold amethyst orbs. On the girl neck there are bite mark and full of blood. The man wipes his mouth and stare the girl blood on his hand.<p>

"My hand. . . Dirty"

The man ignores the girl blood on his hand and keeps wondering around until he reaches a church. He look at it before he open the door slowly.

**KRREEAAKK! ! !**

"_Beliefs about the vampire and other supernatural creatures mostly myth alone"_

"_Sometimes I laugh at myself when heard about the myth. Which presumably came the idea it? ... That makes no sense at all"_, the white haired man thought to himself.

"Who is there?", the man startled when hear the voice. He looks behind him only to meet a pair of purple orbs looking straight to him.

"Why you were here in the middle of night?", the person wearing pair of dark kimono which had a butterfly pattern. Wearing glasses have a beautiful mark under it right eyes and have a beautiful black hair which covers left eyes.

"_This person. . . The first time I look at, I thought a girl. . . But. .This scent. . It's a boy. Why he wearing attire for girl?", _the man wonder.

"Who are you? . . Or. . What are you?", the black haired boy ask the white haired man. The man widen his eyes before he show a sweet smile towards the boy.

"I can't enter to this church if I'm a vampire", hearing this answer the boy look at the man before realizing what have he done. He blushes and shuttered. . .

"T. . That's right. . S. .Sorry for my rudeness. I hope you forgive me sir", the boy bow.

"It's alright. . Anything for a cute girl", the man chuckle.

The boy annoyed and answer "I'm not girl . . I'm a boy!", the boy fix his glasses. The man thought it was cute when the boy angry.

"Then. . Why you wearing attire for woman?"

"Cause I'm weak", the boy answer. There were silence after that and the man broke the silence since he don't like it when seeing the boy expressionless.

"_**This boy. . . . . . Have a . . .. scent"**_

"You. . What are you doing here in the middle of the night boy?"

The boy frown "Nothing" before he smile "My chest hurt and I can't breathe when sunlight hits me"

The man stunned when the boy smile. For a slight second, he thought that the boy really beautiful and attractive. His scent can make him crazy.

"Do you want to make wish to heal?", the man ask.

The boy soften his eyes and answer with calm expression "No. . . . . . I just wish. . . No one will be sad when I'm gone"

Hearing the boy answer he knew. The boy don't have much time left before his soul left his body forever. He out of his thought when the boy high his voice about something.

"Ah? ? Your hand!", the boy point to the man hand "There's a blood!", the boy panic.

"Got to clean the wound fast", the boy pull out his handkerchief.

The man calmly look at the panic boy who trying to reach his hand. But they shock when the boy hand slap the man hand away.

"Uh?. . . W. . Why?", the boy purple orbs widen the same as the owner of amethyst orbs.

"_**I surprise myself. ."**_, the man still looking at the boy_** "He looks weak but have a spiritual power"**_

"What should I do?", the boy still innocent in front of the man.

"_**A holy soul that have a short time to live"**_, the man smirk of his thought **"**_**I WANT HIM"**_

"It just a cut. Don't worry about it", the man smile.

"Okay. . If you say so", the boy sigh.

"My name is Tsubaki. . How about you boy?"

"Azusa. . My name is Azusa sir"

"Don't call me sir. I already say my name Azusa~~~", he wink at the boy make the boy blush as red as blood.

"S. . Sorry. . T. . .Tsubaki-san", he bow try to hide his heated face.

"Opss. . I think it's time for me to go. . Bye, Azusa. . Let's meet again tomorrow night", Tsubaki walk out from the church.

Azusa bid him goodbye. Then he sit at the bench. "Why my body act like that? Tsubaki a good man", he blush remembering his charm smile. "But it sad. . I can't live long to get to know him well. .", he smile sadly before walk home.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TSUBAKI POV<strong>

I laid on my bed, remembering my accouter with the boy. . . AZUSA. . Now when I think about it. . His name suitable with his face. He really beautiful. His black silky hair that suit with his kimono. And. . . His attractive eyes. For the first time, a human. . A human stole my heart away. It's funny, because I have meet many girl along me life. But I never treat them like I treat Azusa. All the girls I meet, I suck their blood till they die. But Azusa. . . . I can't bring myself to do it.

"I can't wait for tomorrow. I want to meet you. . . My dear Azusa", I said before I fall asleep.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>After that meeting, we always meet each other. As the time passes I grown to love him more and more. I love seeing his faces. I really want him to remove his glasses. My guess is because he might be gorgeous without it. But now days. . . His face. . It's getting paler. Is his time is near?<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>"Do you know? There many girls been attack by vampire here. . . Their blood dried from their body", Azusa shiver while looking at me.<p>

"Yeah. . I have heard it too", I sigh _**"Well, I'm the vampire. . . If only he know that. . Will he hate me?"**_

"Scary , right? ?", Azusa fix his glasses and tremble when he talk about it. I thought it kind of cute.

"But. . .", I look at him "I want to ask something to that vampire", my eyes widen when he said that.

"Ask the vampire? . . . About what?"

He show a sad smile before answering my question "Do you. . . Do you think. . he's lonely out there? Out there in the darkness? Is he really evil like people say?", when he answer it. . I feel happy. . But at the same time I feel empty when I look at him. I keep listening his thought about the 'vampire'.

"Don't he want to feel the heat when our skin hit the sunlight?"

"I never forget the fun feeling when playing under the sunlight", Azusa continue again.

I smile and close my eye "I more prefer night than day"

"Not like sunlight, moonlight in the night seems soft. Moonlight bring serene. It not too bright. That's why I like it"

When I look back at him. His face pale and his eyes widen. He might already know who I am. But I don't really care anymore. I walk slowly to him as he say something.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AZUSA POV<strong>

"Not like sunlight, moonlight in the night seems soft. Moonlight bring serene. It not too bright. That's why I like it"

My eyes widen when he say that. Suddenly I feel horror. I don't know but I tried to denied it "You. . . said like you're. . . .", I shock when I realize he already in front of me. His face really close. But something attract my eyes. I never even realize what I talk.

"You know. . .Your eyes. .", his amethyst eyes stare straight to my orbs "Sometimes.. . your pupils seem change to silver. . . . Shining silver. . .", I can't move my eyes from him. I feel scare. . . Weird. . Weak. .

"That's all because of the moonlight", he said with seductive voice. His hand slowly move to my cheeks. He carelessly my hair that cover my other eyes. His hand really pale and cold. But I feel warm.

"Are you afraid. . . Azusa?", he whisper to me. I tremble when he do that when he touch me.

"A. . A little. .", that all I could replay. I want to be with him.

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>TSUBAKI POV<strong>

"Are you afraid . . . Azusa?", he tremble when I whisper to him. He always like this before. When I touch him, his body will tremble cause of scare and reject my existence. . But now. . his body. . Don't reject my touch anymore.

I feel happy… Azusa. . .Do you know how much I want you? How much I want to make you mine? How hard I struggle to keep my desire from hurting you? Your skin really soft. I want to touch you more, Azusa.

* * *

><p><span><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I stop this story for now.. . Any suggestion. . . Can PM me. . . I really love if someone give me ideas . .This is truly OOC. . . . . I just love this twins. . . Except Natsume. . . I really love this couple and hope there are many people write about them. .**


End file.
